The purpose of this study is to compare the effects of a caloric supplement containing peptides and MCTs with those of a caloric supplement containing whole protein and LCTs and to compare the administration of each of these caloric supplements with the administration of no caloric supplement for the prevention of weight loss in individuals with AIDS who take a daily multivitamin and mineral supplement.